


Antisepsis

by airute (siruru)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Civil War, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Lost Love, Paranormal, Princes & Princesses, Psychological Horror, Reader-Insert, Romance, Search and Rescue, Supernatural Elements, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/airute
Summary: Glittering recollections are always such painful things.[Reader/Enma Kozato] [Implied Reader/Cozart Shimon]





	Antisepsis

antisepsis  
 **catching falling stars...**

Her hollow, red lips keep slipping words that he can't quite hear. It becomes static before it can process into his eardrums. He desperately tries to get her to repeat it once more, but her eyes turn soft and forlorn at his questioning. Her cold hand is a deep contrast, as she touches the warmness of his cheek. The sleeves of her once regal dress are now tattered and dull of their once bright color. The scene around them switches from sepia to monochrome and black again; an endless cycle that doesn’t seem to protrude with the ruins and decaying bodies around them. His blood red orbs are only focused her, as she begins to speak once more. However, the chiming of a nearby church cuts her words off to him. Her lips keep moving into a faster sequence until they sound like her own anymore. Her dull eyes still have that sad shine to them and they both know they're running out of time.

“ _Wake up, Coz-!_ ”  


* * *

  
“Prince Enma!”

  
Blood-red eyes snap open to notice the tall female above him. Her sleek black amour shinning with the metal fans strapped onto her back. Adelheid has a small scowl on her face over the younger boy’s late awakening, but there is also a shimmer of concern in those crimson eyes of hers. He has been sleeping later and later into the day, whispering words that neither she nor the others can quite understand. Yet, the young man simply smiles and shakes his head at the small concern before it returns to the back of his Ice Guardian’s mind until a later date. Yet, there is not time for questions since they have to arrive to the old Shimon Castle ruins before sundown. Now, after centuries away, they were finally returning home.

 _“Why are you doing this, Cozart?”  
“…To protect all of us.”_

  
They fight their way through the darkening woods, crossing caves and waterfalls. Aoba keeps complaining, but Enma stays silent, as they keep getting closer to their destination. He starts to think of all the events that placed him in this direction. His parents' and Mami’s deaths, Adelheid finding him by chance, meeting all the others, and training to get his revenge on the man that betrayed his ancestor – Giotto, the first Vongola king. Enma had fought against the current heir of the Vongola kingdom, Prince Tsuna, only to learn the truth of what really happened. However, he would never tell anybody the worst part of reclaiming his proper title as Shimon Prince: the constant dreams.

 _“You’re leaving me?”  
“…I’ll come back one day.”_

  
There are parts of the castle that are crumbling with veins and shadows masking the glory of the once vibrant city. The dead leaves crumble underneath their feet, as they make it to the center of the city – the castle. Yet, all Enma can hear is the static rising into his ears and placing a growing monochrome void into his heart. All seven of them slowly make their way into the castle with Aoba mentioning the horrible condition it is in, while the black-haired girl silences him. Yet, Enma can’t hear any of that anymore, as he makes his way to a staircase that seems mostly intact compared to the rest of the first floor. He slowly begins to walk upstairs, unaware of the vines growing around to block the way or the screams of a worried girl. 

 _“I’ll wait forever for you, Cozart!”  
“Everything will be fine, I promise.”_

  
The spiraling staircase leads him to what seems to be a bedroom. There is a large window near the corner where the last signs of daylight were pulsing through. In the center, there were drapes hanging from the ceiling and rolling onto the cobblestone floor. He inches closer with his hands on the cool curtains, feeling the urge to pull them. His heart is in synch with something else within this room, as he remembers the tales his mother would always tell Mami before bedtime. A princess was waiting in the tower for someone to save her – what is real?

“Here, goes…”

  
Enma breathes in and pulls the drapes away as quickly as possible, only to be met with hazy and confused eyes of a girl. You stare at him in curiosity and glee, as he takes notices of the clothing you are wearing. The same clothing the girl wore in his dreams. This room was in his visions of his ancestor and the lost princess he left behind in order to fight a war. What had kept you alive all these centuries? Yet, before he can question anything, you attack him with a tight embrace and begin cry into his neck. Enma suddenly feels at ease and experiences something that he has been missing for a long time coming back to him, like he was finally home. He won't say anything, as he falls into a deep slumber. Your voice and touch are the last things he will ever feel.

“I missed you, Enma.”

 **...is all I can do for you.**

 


End file.
